Psyche
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: The team are sent into therapy, secrets are revealed, feelings are discovered and skeletons come out of the closet.
1. Email's

_Psyche_

Summery: The team are sent into a therapy, secrets are unearthed, feeling are discovered and skeletons come out of the closet.

Disclaimer: Don't own any NCIS characters except the OC's

I have seen a lot of fics that have the team going into therapy, but most of them have been humours, I thought I would write one with a little humour, but also one that divulges in to the chapters past and fears and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy…..

Please leave a review

Chapt_er 1  
Email_

Gibbs sipped his coffee as he strode into the bullpen, smiling slightly as the bitter brown liquid slipped down his throat.

He greeted each of his team with a smile as he walked towards his desk, placing his coffee down and booting up his computer. A flashing white box blinked on his screen, reading, _'new message'_ in bold black letters.

He quickly skimmed the page. But the three words that caught his eye was _'Team therapy session'_

"Have any of you read your emails?" Gibbs asked with a sigh.

Special agent Timothy McGee nodded with out looking away from his computer, a curious expression on his face as his eyes were glued to the screen.

Agent DiNozzo just sighed, stating that he didn't know why they had to go and that he was perfectly fine.

Ziva just punched her keyboard, and glared at her computer.

""I do not understand why we need a therapy session, we are perfectly fine without telling some complete stranger our problems." Ziva yelled finely, her hands flying in all directions.

Gibbs smirked at her outburst.

"Because Officer David." a familiar voice said from above them "All teams have to do it. CIA, FBI…even NCIS." Vance said as he came down the stairs. Ziva slouched in her chair, crossing her arms in a moody gesture.

"Still think its stupid" she mumbled under her breath.

"Your session will be today at twelve, with a doctor Chris Crilling, make sure all of you attend" Vance said , looking at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.  
Gibbs looked at him innocently.

As the hours ticked by, the team had become more restless. Tim took to tapping his pen annoyingly on his desk, Tony screwed paper balls up and threw them at Ziva and McGee and Ziva had decided to pass the time by cleaning her nails with her knife and sending angry glares at the directors door.

xxx

When the clock struck twelve, the team had reluctantly made their way up stairs. Coming to a stop in front of a door that simply read 'meetings room'

Gibbs was the first through the door, intending to get the session over and done with.

Tim was dragging his feet behind him as he reluctantly walked through the door with his boss.

Tony was quoting movies, and Ziva was mumbling incoherently in Hebrew.

When they entered they were greeted with a bright large room, all tables and chairs having been removed, only to be replaced with brightly colours beanbag chairs.

Doctor Chris Crilling sat in the large green beanbag chair near the window, looking down at the file in his hands. He was constantly pushing his thick rimmed glasses up his nose, he looked up, seeing that everyone had arrived and smiled widely.

He wasn't what the team had expected, he was tall and lanky, with think circler specials and curly brown hair that didn't go past his ears. His face was cleanly shaven, speckled with a few spots and pimples.

Tony and Tim sat down on the two beanbag chairs, smiling as they comfortably snuggled down into the brightly coloured fabrics. Ziva and Gibbs, remained standing.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Day-vid, please have a seat?" the doctor said, motioning towards the chairs.

Gibbs and Ziva sat down reluctantly.

"It David!" Ziva stated. "And I'm an officer."

"My apologies"

"Well?" said Chris, pushing his glasses up his nose and sniffing. "Lets get started shall we!" he continued, picking up his pen and licking the end.

This was going to be a very long day.

They had started with introductions, although why they had left Ziva baffled. The team had already known each other for over five years, and the Doctor would have all he needed to know in the files in front of him.

McGee went first, sitting up straight on his chair as he spoke.

"I am Timothy McGee Special agent at NCIS, I am also a famous novelist!" McGee started, a proud smile on his face. "I am 29 years old, My Dad was a marine and…I have a dog Jethro" he finished.

Tony was next, a smile on his face as he spoke.

""My Name is Tony….Tony DiNozzo, I am a very special agent, grew up in Baltimore in a big house my dad owned and I am a little bit of a ladies man" Tony finished with a charming smile.

Gibbs hesitated before specking, his expression remained black as he spoke.

""Gibbs, grew up in Stillwater with my dad, was in the corps for a while then became an NCIS agent. I like to build boats.

Last of all it was Ziva, she slouched in her chair with her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest, she looked out the window as she spoke.

"Ziva, Israel, Mossad Assassin."

The room went silent as everyone waited patiently for her to continue, when she stayed silent, Doctor Crilling.

"Ok well, now that we have gotten past the pleasantries. I am inclined to inform you that not only will you be having a team season, but also individual seasons, but right now, lets get started on this session."

Crilling looked at each member of the team as he said this, taking in their expressions, then writing something down on his pad and paper.

"Well for starters, lets talk about you childhoods. What were they like?"

**HEY GUYS! i have just updated this so there should be no mistakes, but i have not had my coffee this morning so there might be. I swear i could beat Gibbs at a coffee drinking contest hehe. **

**One to chapter two....**


	2. Childhood

**Hey guys. i wanna say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed i had a smile on my face all day :) hope you enjoy this chapter. next chapter will be up as soon as i write it.**

Chapter two

Childhoods

please leave a review

The moment the words left his mouth, his only response was a death glare from Gibbs, a sigh from Tony and even a feral growl from Ziva. Shocked by their reactions, he quickly jotted something on the paper in front of him, before his eyes searched the room.

His gaze stopped on Ziva, who at this moment, seemed to be more interested on what was going on outside the window.

"Ziva. May I call you Ziva?" Chris asked, the Mossad assassin glared at him before answering.

"What ever floats you ship."

The doctor frowned, then; realising what she was saying, chuckled quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I think you mean, Boat?" he corrected.

"Whatever!"

Taken back by the ferocity in which she replied to him, he cleared his throat, swallowing hard.

"So tell me, what was you childhood like?"

"My childhood, oh it was great…just dandy!" she said with a forced smile, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, Chris Crilling sighed, clearing his throat again. Putting his glasses back on, he leaned further into his comfy green chair.

"Ziva, you are not going to accomplish anything by being sarcastic." he warned.

He watched with an amused smile as Ziva crossed her arms over her chest and slouched in her chair, her lips pursed in an angry pout and a faint scowl on her face.

Doctor Crilling thought she was much like a moody teenager.

"Look Doctor. The Director just said we had to attend this stupid thing…didn't say we had to tell you anything." Ziva explained, the ferocity in her voice making Crilling eyes widen in fear. He swallowed hard before speaking again.

"Right, well I can tell that you are not up to sharing right now, so…." he dragged out the last word whist scanning the room.

"How about you Agent DiNozzo, what was your child hood like."

DiNozzo smiled and lent back in his chair, his arms causally behind his head.

"Well let me see, My mom died when I was twelve, which was about the time my father cut me off from his money. After that he married another woman, they got a divorced a few years later, then…I had a third Mom, who was a total bitch." DiNozzo stopped to think a while, putting a finger to his lips and looking up at the ceiling.

"Why was she a bitch?" Crilling asked. DiNozzo shrugged.

"I got the feeling she didn't like kids, and also that she just married my dad for his money." he said causally.

"What gave you the idea she didn't like kids?"

"She swore a lot, mostly at me and when I was seventeen, I brought my girlfriend home and she kind of told her that I had herpes" he finished. Beside him he heard Ziva snort whilst trying to stifle a laugh. DiNozzo glared at her.

"Is that why you are afraid of commitment?" Doctor Crilling asked, Tony did a double take.

"Wha... I am not afraid of commitment!" he all but screamed, his voice raising an octave.

"You said so yourself that you are a ladies man, maybe your father marrying all those woman then divorcing them made you afraid to start a real relationship with a woman." He explained, beside him, Ziva was still laughing silently, as was McGee.

DiNozzo stared open mouthed at the man in the green chair, his eyes wide.

"I do just fine in relationships thankyou. I just…haven't found the right woman yet!"

Doctor Crilling nodded understandably and wrote something on the paper in front of him.

"What do you keep writing on there!" Tony yelled at him as he watched crilling scribble on the paper in front of him.

He opened his mouth to say something, when a beeping attracted his attention. Looking at his watch his face broke out into a small smile.

"Lunchtime." He said, pulling out a small sandwich wrapped in plastic.

"You have an hour and a half for lunch, then I want you back in here." he said, biting into the bread. The team rose, and quickly retreated.

"Who wants lunch?" Tony asked "I am buying."

xxx

Having decided where to go for lunch, the team sat quietly at a small table. Waiting for their food to arrive. The few seconds of uncomfortable silence stretched into minuets, the only noises being the chatter of the people around them, the cling and clang of knifes and folks and the noises of cars outside.

Tony tapped his fingers on the table to an obnoxious beat and it was starting to get on Ziva's nerves.

"Would you stop that!" she snapped, glaring at him. The moment of silence was back again.

"I am not afraid of commitment!" Tony suddenly said. Causing Ziva to roll her eyes, Tim to smile and Gibbs to raise his eye brow. Taking in their expressions, Tony scoffed.

"What, I'm not!"

They remained silent.

"Well at least I told him a few things, unlike Miss Assassin here!" Tony said, pointing to Ziva, she slapped his hand away.

"Well I am sorry if I want to keep my personal life, personal. I am doing just fine dealing with my past…I don't need some... turd of a doctor butting in!" she said.

Snatching her fork angrily from the table she stabbed at her salad, causing the waitress to gasp and skitter away.

"I think you mean _Nerd_…" Tim corrected, she silence him with a glare.

As their food arrived, they sat in silence, Tony and Ziva stabbing at their food, Tim picking at his curry and Gibbs chewing thoughtfully on his turkey sandwich.

A hour and twenty minutes had passed, leaving ten minutes of freedom remaining, Gibbs wondered what the doctor had in store for them next.

**Right, i did read through it three times and this one has not been Bet-ed either, again tell me if there are any mistakes and i will fix them, hope you enjoyed, ****next**** chapter will be Gibb's, and McGee and some other things. but ****don't**** worry, i will go in to more ****depth**** about their pasts later on.... **


	3. Trust

**Hey guys. here is the next chapter for Y'all hope you enjoy it. its a nice long...ish chapter for you.**

Chapter 3  
Trust

Please leave a review

When they arrived back at NCIS headquarters, they slowly made their way upstairs, only to be greeted by an angry Vance and an irritated Doctor Crilling. As usual, Vance chewed on his toothpick, his arms crossed in a tight knot across his chest. leaning against the wall.

Chris stood at the door with both hands placed on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently, the glass of his spectacles slightly magnifying his already bulging eyes.

"You're late!" Director Vance said causing Gibbs to look at his watch.

"Only ten minutes." The NCIS team leader said gruffly, Doctor Crilling gasped.

"Ten minutes wasted where we could be talking things over, now in the room all of you! "

Slowly the team entered the room, sitting in the beanbag chairs yet again. Doctor Crilling poured himself a cup of tea before sitting down himself.

"Now before we hear what Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee has to say, I thought we could do some trust exercises" he smiled taking two short sips of his drink.

"Everyone up."

With a groan, everyone forced themselves to their feet and waited for further instructions.

"Now I am going to partner you up so we can do some trust falls, Tony you will be with Ziva and Tim you will be with Agent Gibbs" Crilling smiled excitedly as they teamed up, taking another sip from his porcelain cup while pushing his glasses up.

Ziva stood in front of Tony, her hands balled into fists, and Tim stood anxiously in front of Gibbs, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"And fall!" Chris shouted happily, watching as Ziva and Tim fell backwards into the arms of their partners.

Jethro caught Tim with graceful ease, pushing him back to his feet again, however when Ziva fell into Tony's arms, he nearly dropped her. Struggling to push her back up he rubbed his arms.

"Geez Ziva, you need to lay the bagels" he said, Ziva punched him hard in the chest, and smiled sinfully before she walked behind him.

She held out her arms to catch Tony. Before he let himself fall backwards, he glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"Better catch me Ninja, cant be as heavy as you are" he said the chuckled to himself. Ziva's small smile disintegrated into an angry glare and as Tony fell backwards, the Israeli took a step to the side, lowering her arms.

The heavy thud of DiNozzo hitting the floor sounded through the room, then the over exaggerated, "Ow!"

Ziva causally looked down at him on the floor.

"Whoops." She said as he got to his feet. Brushing himself off, he glared at her, rubbing the back of his head.

Seeing this, Doctor Crilling sighed and wrote something down on the paper in front of him.

"Swap!" he shouted, still writing something down.

They swapped partners, McGee and Tony and Gibbs and Ziva.

Ten minutes later, the team sat in their seats, Tony Still rubbing his head. Doctor Crilling was sipping what must have bee his fifth cup of tea, settling into the large green chair.

"Now that we have done some trust exercises, I believe it was you turn agent Gibbs?" he said, pointing his pencil to the older man.

"What was your child hood like?"

The room was silent, the look in Gibb's eye seeming distant and withdrawn. He could faintly hear the hum of Doctor Crilling voice, asking him questions, but he couldn't hear what they were. He saw the mans mouth move but all that came out was a bunch a garbled sounds.

He though back to when he was fifteen.  
_  
It was dark, and the heavy clouds above the quiet city of Stillwater threatened to bring rain._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked beside his mother, an amused smile on his face as he once again saved her from toppling over. As they had come out of small diner where they had dinner, Maria Gibbs had come to the conclusion the she had had one to many.

It was only a short walk home, but the threat of rain that loomed above them had made Jethro Gibbs decide to take a shortcut through the alleyway, dragging his mother along with him.

It was then he had heard the heavy footsteps behind them, the raspy voice that seemed to boom in the quite of the night.

"Give me your money!" it shouted, Jethro and Maria turned, only to be faced with a hooded figure and the barrel of a gun. They stood there, frozen.

"I said give me your money!" Gibbs raised one hand as he reached into his pocket, throwing his wallet at the man. He then turned to his mother, who hands were firmly by her side.

The man with the weapon waved his gun at her, shifting from foot to foot.

"Give me you dam money" he screamed, Maria shook her head, a defiant look covered her drunken features.

"No." She simply said.

Then the man squeezed the trigger, the loud bang of the gun making Jethro jump, he was pushed to the side by the hooded man as he searched Maria'spockets, finding what he needed, he ran off, leaving a Jethro and his mother alone.

At an instant he was at her side, watching in horror as blood seeped through the small round hole in Maria's chest.

His cry for help was drowned by the clap of thunder and the sudden down pour of rain.

"Agent Gibbs, are you still with us" a quiet echoed voice tore him from his memory. He looked up, staring at the concerned face of Doctor Crilling.

"Are you OK agent Gibbs?" he asked, Gibbs swallowed and hardened his gaze.

"I'm fine!"

The doctor frowned and leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasped in front of him. The room was silent for a while, Tony had his eyes closed. His head comfortably nestled into the soft fabric of the chair, Tim sat straight, his eye wide and looking wonderingly at his boss and Ziva sat slouching, cleaning her nails.

"So what was you childhood like, anything you would like to discuss?" Crilling asked. Gibbs glared at his, his blue eyes piecing the doctors murky green ones.

"My childhood was the same as everyone else's, it had some good parts and it had some bad…"

Before the doctor could say anything, Gibbs raised his hand, silencing him.

"And no. I am not going any further into it…"

Doctor Crilling nodded, turning his attention to McGee. The young agent smiled uncertainly as he felt the doctors eyes on him, shifting in his seat. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ah, I got bullied a lot, as a kid." he started, but was interrupted by Tony's obnoxious laughter.

"We already knew that McGeek!"

Doctor Crilling and Tim glared at him.

"I wasn't really in to sports, I took apart and put together my very own computer when I was ten. My dad was away a lot, so I spent most of the time with my Mom or my grandmother" he said, looking at the floor as he spoke.

"My dad was kind of strict when he was around mostly with me, and my sister always picked on me." he finished with a pout.

Doctor Crilling looked down at the files in his hands, the looking at Ziva.

"It says here that you had a younger sister Miss David." he looked up just in time to see Ziva wince, then glare at him, balling her fists.

"Where is she now?" He asked, noticing her balled fists getting tighter.

"Dead." she said flatly. He nodded causally.

"How did she die?" upon asking the question, Doctor Crilling found himself sinking into his chair as Ziva surged forward, momentarily stunned, he hadn't noticed Tony stand up with her, placing a firm but comforting hand on her shoulder.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

He had read that the Mossad assassin had a short temper and was advised by Director Vance himself not to anger her.

"Maybe we should continue this tomorrow, it's getting late." The gruff voice of Agent Gibbs broke through his thoughts. Crilling nodded wordlessly.

"Yes tomorrow" he said, his heart still beating fast and hard in his chest.

"We will be starting our individual sessions tomorrow. Staring with you…Miss David" at her look, his eyes widened. "I mean if that is aright with you"

Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed, leaving through the door.

Gibbs smiled slightly. "That means yes"

**Well there you are folks, hope you enjoyed it, the individual seasion will be up next, starting with.....ZIVA!!!!**


	4. Ziva

**Only 21 more days people. untill what we have all been waiting for!!!! Season 7 of NCIS....YAY!**

**Back to the fic, here it is. the Ziva chapter.....i will be writing the next chapter soon so keep your eyes open for that. :) thanks to all who reviews and who put this fic on alert and favorates and stuff. I LOVE YOU ALL. (HUGS!!!!) **

**Chapter 4  
Ziva  
**

Please leave a review

When Ziva had walked through the door of the meeting's room, the first thing that came to her attention was the large oval table, surrounded by a row of chairs.

The next, was the hunched over figure of Doctor Crilling, his back turned to her as he searched through the dark wood cabinets. The meeting room had changed completely from the last few seasons she had with the team, it looked almost...formal. After glancing around she turned her attention back to the doctor, who, still had his back turned to her.

She cleared her throat, biting her lip as he turned round a smiled.

"Ah, Miss David." He said, picking up his cup of tea that lay on top of the cabinet. Taking a seat at the table, he rested one elbow on it's glassy surface.

"Please take a seat."

He watched her as she sat down, she shifted under his gaze.

"So, what do you wish to talk about?" He asked. Ziva shrugged.

"You're the doctor…"

"How about Mossad?" He asked,, placing his tea on the table then crossing his arms.

"What about it?"

"Well you must have a lot of demons, I mean... with you being Mossad and all…" He left the question lingering.

"Not really." Ziva said shortly, glancing round the room.

"Non at all, you don't have any guilt, sadness about what you have done?"

The corner of Ziva's mouth flinched angrily.

"I killed people for a living, people that deserved to die and people that would not be missed. Their deaths make the world a better place. Yes I tortured, I destroyed whole family's, I have executed men…it is what I was trained to do. Nothing else to it."

Doctor Crilling sat open mouthed at her words, shifting uncomfortably under her steely gaze. He then leaned back, picking up his cup and sipping his tea.

"Ok then. Tell me more about your past…I know you didn't want to tell me before but, this is just between me and you."

Ziva remained silent, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"The more you tell me, the quicker this session can end." Crilling said. Ziva sighed.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"How were you parents. You mother and your father. What were they like."

"My mother died when I was seven..." she smiled slightly. "She taut me to dance."

"How about your father?"

Ziva flinched at his question, hesitating before answering. She cleared her throat.

"He was…Strict."

Doctor Crilling raised his eye brow ad cleared his throat. Reaching in to his brief case, he brought out a sandy coloured folder. Ziva peeked inside as he opened it but he blocked her view of the page.

"Now in the team season, you were...reluctant to share. So I thought I would try a…different approach." He picked up a laminated piece of paper, holding it between two fingers.

"November 17th , 1986 you were admitted to hospital with a broken arm and a minor concussion" he said, then slowly lay a photo of a beaten child on the table. "Your father said you, fell down the stairs…"

January 1st, you were brought to hospital again, two broken ribs, a fractured wrist and multiple lacerations and abrasions to the face and torso"

_Another photo…._

"Two years later, burn marks to you arms and a broken cheek bone"

_Another photo…._

Ziva held back tears as she looked at the pictures, her jaw clenching.

"What can I say. I was a clumsy child." she said through gritted teeth. Doctor Crilling inclined his head to the side, the way a puppy would when curious.

"Clumsy?" he folded his arms. "Did you, _fall_ into your fathers fists?"

Ziva said nothing, just stared at the photos, her eyes never leaving the small beaten face of her younger self. She sniffed, her eyes tearing up.

"Haven't you ever heard of discipline?" she asked, her voice breaking. The doctor leaned forward, placing a hand on hers.

"This...is not discipline…"

Ziva fought hard to keep her tears from falling. She breathed deeply, focusing on the sounds around her. The tick of the clock, the chirping of birds, the shuffling of clothing.

"This season is over!" she shouted, suddenly angry, snatching her hand back and rising from her seat. She ignored the protests and shouts of the Doctor behind her and angrily strode through the door, slamming at shut as hard as she could, one she was out of sight of everyone, she fell against the wall, sliding to the floor.

For the first time in years, Ziva David cried.

* * *

**(Hugs Ziva!) ****So tell me what you think people......**

**Up next..... well you will just have to read and find out wont you hehe.**


	5. McGee

**Hey guys, sorry its ****soooooooooo**** late but i have been...****insanely**** busy. Well here it is, the next chapter will be tony, So if you have anything you want to happen leave it in the ****review****. READ ON! oh ****yh**** and tell me**** if there are any ****errors****. thanks :)**

**Chapter 5 ****  
**

** McGee****  
**

Please leave a review...

McGee was dreading it.

He had no idea why he had to go talk to some doctor about things he would rather forget. He had sat staring at the blank screen of his computer, awaiting Ziva to come downstairs.

He had seen the Israli after her own session and had warned himself and Tony, not to go near her.

She had rushed down stairs, her expression a glare that could rival Gibbs. Without saying a word, she had pushed passed DiNozzo and punched the power button on her computer so forcefully, that it actually moved slightly. She had then proceeded in slamming the keys of her keyboard.

"Your turn McGee!" she had spat from across the bullpen, not looking up from beating her computer.

After a few moments of angry mumbling, Gibbs had finely told her to take a ten minuet cool down.

Forcing himself up the stairs, he had hesitated before walking through the door, doctor Crilling was already sitting down. He noticed the room had changed from the happy and colourful, to profesinal and formal.

Doctor Crilling smiled as McGee closed the door behind him, motioning for the young agent to take a seat. He did so, falling in to the chair opposite the doctor. There was a silence between them. McGee glanced around the room, everywhere, anywhere besides the doctor, and Chris Crilling's unnerving gaze remained fixed on the man in front of him.

"You said you got bullied a lot at school. How?" he started.

McGee took a deep breath before answering.

"Well the normal. Name calling, being pushed around by the other kids, I was the outcast. The one nobody would be seen talking to…" As he spoke his eyes appeared distant.

"Go on…" said Crilling.

"My dad never accepted me. so that didn't help..." McGee said with a sigh. "There was always something the bugged him about me. Either I was too fat, or too short, too cowardly…once he actually said that I was too smart!"

Chris nodded understandably and jotted something down on his clipboard.

"My dad was a marine, so you can guess that he was away a lot…my mom looked after us, but after she died…it was just me and my sister. We looked after each other."

McGee smiled when he mentioned his sister.

"Is there anything in your part that you would rather forget?"

McGee nodded, licking his lips nervously, picking his nails. It was a habit he had when put under pressure, or put in an uncomfortable position. He had not noticed he had until Gibbs pointed it out.

"Everything I did, was never good enough for him. He wanted me join the marines…I didn't want to do that."

McGee made a face that looked angry, clenching his teeth tightly together. His father had never excepted him, and he had spent so long trying to forget, trying to think otherwise, he had not really realized what the kind of man his father was.

"He died in battle when I was…seventeen, My mom died before him. Then it was just me and my sister."

Doctor Crilling had been writing something down on the pad for sometime now, and the scratching of the pen against the paper was getting on his nerves. Crilling seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Are you even listening to me!" he shouted. Sounding surprised at the ferocity in his voice. Chris jumped, his glasses falling down to rest on the tip of his nose. After a moment, he recovered from the agents outburst.

"Of coarse I am listening Agent McGee" he said quietly. Pushing his glasses up his nose.

McGee sat down again.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologise Agent McGee." Crilling smiled happily. Then his face creased. Looking down at the white paper in front of him.

"It says here that you were in therapy for a few years. Why" He asked, Suddenly McGee looked to the floor. The sighed.

"My friend…My best friend. The only friend I really had. She died." McGee's voice was soft.

"How?"

Before answering, he took a shaky breath, then clasping his hands tightly into fists, began to speak.

"He name was Lilly. We used to see each other everyday of the week. Her dad was a marine sniper." he smiled as he pictured Lilly in his head.

"One day we were walking home from the park and this SUV just came out of no where, it was going so fast there was no time to move and in an instant… it hit Lilly. She smashed her head in the windscreen. Dead before she hit the ground." McGee rubbed at his face with his large hand, wiping away the tears.  
"The thing is. The driver just…kept on going. Didn't even slow down. Not even when he hit her…"

The room was silent, the constant ticking of Crilling's watch starting to get on McGee's nerves.

"After that I decided I would rather stay at home. In front of my computer. It was the safest place to be…"

The doctor nodded understandably then looked at his watch.

"Well brake time." he said. "Unless there is something else you wish to talk about?"

"No!" McGee shouted a little too quickly. He rose from his chair and started for the door, closing it gently shut behind him.

When he arrived downstairs the bullpen was quiet. Apart from the silent chatter of the other agents in the room, the ringing of phones and the occasional ding of the elevator, everything was unusually silent.

Descending the stairs he could hear DiNozzo teasing Ziva, leaning back on his chair in a relaxed position. A smile was painted across his face as he continued to tease the Israeli, ignoring the stack of papers that currently lay beside him.

Ziva also sat at her desk, her eye's glazed and distant. Her body language screamed hostility. Sitting stiffly in her chair with her arms crossed. McGee could tell that DiNozzo was getting on her nerves.

Gibbs sat typing at his computer, but from the top of his glasses was staring at Ziva.

"Hey Probie!" DiNozzo shouted as McGee walked passed. DiNozzo stopped teasing Ziva and turned to face Tim.

"How was you session Mcloser?" Tony laughed. McGee just ignored him.

"Aw come on you can tell me, it cant be that bad…you get everything off your chest McSecret. All the lies and betrayal of your twisted family ties… now unearthed…" He said. Mimicking a movie guy voice.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted from his desk, looking away from Ziva, McGee frowned as the Israeli jumped at the harsh tone of Gibbs voice, it didn't go unnoticed by the boss but Gibbs took to glaring at his senior agent. Tony instantly stood at attention.

"Sorry Boss."

"Don't apologise…it's a sign of weakness…now go upstairs for your session."

"On it Boss"

As Tony made his way upstairs he startled to whistle a tune. As he approached the door. He suddenly became very nervous.

Reaching out a shaky hand he pushed the door open, and was meet with the bright smiling face of Doctor Crilling.

**You like. Sorry if it seems rushed. if it does tell me and i can add to it. **


	6. Tony

**Hey guys! Sorry its so late but i an now an official college girl!!! DRAMA STUDENT! **

**Well here is Tony's session guys with a little bit of a surprise in store for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 6

Tony

Please leave a review

Tony smiled uncertainly back as the doctor let him through the door. Crilling closed the doot behind him as Tony sat down, then turned slowly, his large smile still on his face.

DiNozzo shuddered as he was suddenly reminded of a horror movie.

Crilling took a seat opposite Tony. Still smiling.

"Could you stop smiling please… its kind of freaking me out" DiNozzo said, the doctor smile fell but didn't completely disappear. Taking a deep breath DiNozzo forced a smile of his own.

"So Doc. What we gonna talk about?" he said happily. "Are we going to uncover the dark secrets that lay locked away in the closet of the DiNozzo family…" he anounced, making his voice deeper.

Doctor Crilling looked over his glasses at him, his head averted down to the file that lay open in his lap. There were five files beneath his, he figured they were his team members.

"What do you wish to talk about. You said you father got married more then a few times. How did that make you feel."

"Pretty annoyed. Once he got married without telling me….in total he had five wives…I mean think of how much money I had to spend on mothers day…!"

He smirked, Crilling jotted something down on the paper in front of him. DiNozzo tried to see what he was writing, but the doctor covered it with his hand.

"Anything else. Maybe more about your father…"

"What about my father. He was a drunk.…used to swear at me alot too" DiNozzo's smile suddenly disappeared.

"Did he hurt you at all?" he asked. DiNozzo swallowed hard.

"He hit a couple times…nothing too bad…once he threw a beer bottle at my head. Had to get a few stitches… then he said he had had enough of me…sent me to boarding school…then died two years later."

"When did you real mother die…how did it make you feel?"

DiNozzo gave an heated glare. Leaning forward menacingly.

"How the hell do you think It made me feel. My mother died when I was twelve, she was the best Mom anyone could ever ask for. She used to be the one you saw in the movies. She was always in the kitchen baking cookies. She was always sneaking me out of the house to take me to football practice. Even if Dad said no." DiNozzo smiled at the memory.

"I remember her always teasing me every time I brought a girl home…she taught me how to cook a few Italian recipes…I was hopeless at cooking but she still taught me"

DiNozzo's eyes now stung with un-shed tears.

"After she died…my dad became a total bastard…blamed me for her death. For him suffering at work for everything. He mostly yelled at me, pushed me around a little. We just grew apart. You know. The thing is, He didn't even attend my mothers funeral."

Jotting down notes on his pad, Crilling didn't notice Tony rise from his chair to go stand next to the window. His eyes held a glazed expression as he stared out onto the streets below. For some reason the weather had decided to match his mood, and as he stared at the raindrops falling onto the clear surface of the glass. He was reminded of Kate. It had been raining the night after she died.

"What's it like having Agent Gibbs as a boss!" Tony frowned at the massive jump in questions but shrugged anyway. Unconsciously lifting his hand to rub the back of his head.

"Apart from the brain damage. Gibbs is a pretty good boss. The best"

"How about Agent McGee"

Tony shrugged again, a large smile appearing on his face.

"McGeek has his uses…"

"What did you think of Officer David replacing Agent Todd correct?"

Tony suddenly felt angry again.

""She didn't replace Kate!" Tony shouted. Taken a step forward. "No one could do that!"

"Well it still must have affected you." it wasn't a question.

Tony clenched his hands, nodding.

"Yes. It did affect me, but she made her own place on the team and if she were to die no one could replace her either!"

"Calm down agent DiNozzo, I was simply asking how it made you feel. You partner and friend died in front of you and was then replaced by the sister of the very person that killed her. You must have some sort of displeasure over officer David being on the team…"

Tony clenched his teeth together, squeezed his fists tightly and made his whole body tense. He then took a seat opposite Crilling, breathing deeply.

"At first…I might have. But She is noting but loyal to me, Gibbs the team and this agency…She's my partner."

Crilling nodded and closed Tony file, putting then in his briefcase. One file however managed to escape his grasp and slide off his lap, the contents of the folder spilled out on to the floor, and without thinking, Tony picked a laminated piece of paper. He frowned as he looked at it.

"What's this?" he asked, glancing over the paper. It was some kind of photo.

Doctor Crilling quickly snatched it from his hand.

"Its nothing!" he said quickly, tucking the picture into the folder, DiNozzo frowned as he saw his partner's name on it.

"Ah you can go now." Crilling said, getting up an making himself another cup of tea.

"Send Agent Gibbs in will you…"

DiNozzo said nothing as he stood from his seat, still looking at the file left forgotten on the desk.

"But I haven't had my full hour yet" he put forward, reaching out and taking the picture from the folder. He folded it up neatly, then placed it in his pocket.

"Oh I don't think there is much else to talk about." Doctor Crilling stated, his back still turned. DiNozzo nodded then started for the door.

"Ok. Be seeing you doc…"

* * *

**IDEAS WANTED PEOPLE  
**

**DUN DUN DUN! that's sad but that's me. next chapter is Gibbs and a little bit of something else. i don't know what to do for Gibbs because my mind has completely gone blank....ideas would be great and i will give credit to those who give them! ALSO i dont know if Tonys dad did die or even if his mother did....but in my mind thed did.....:)**


	7. Gibbs

**Thanks for reading guys. And i have to thank the people who reviewed and gave me some ideas for Gibbs session. The ideas are only for Gibbs session...after that its all me hehe see i am not a complete idiot... i do have some good ideas.....**

**I would like to Thank: **

**GOTHGIRLREID, SharadaGirl, NCIS-Ziva-Abby, spritepie, Mac, Jen-NCIS-Lover, **

**_Sorry SherryGabs but i could not fit you idea in with what i have already written...but i will give you a hug instead and if you want could write a drabble on it????_**

Chapter 7

Gibbs

Gibbs had gotten a cup of coffee before he had made his way up stairs. Causing him to be late. That had earned him a bit of an ear chewing from Director Vance and a high pitched squeal of disappointment from Doctor Crilling.

He had ignored Leon's ranting and had quietly walked through the door, slamming it in the Directors face. He had then sat down and starting to sip at his coffee.

"Agent Gibbs. It is nice of you to join me…but now we have lost ten minutes of your session!" He scorned, hi face creasing into a angry frown. Gibbs had said nothing, and had continued to sip his coffee.

"Now. What do you wish to talk about?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"How about more about you childhood, it says here that you grew up in Stillwater?"

Gibbs nodded, but said nothing.

He sipped his coffee and glared over the rim of the polystyrene cup. The brilliant blue of eyes piecing the murky green of the doctors. He ignored the doctors sigh of frustration and put his cup gently on the table, resting his ankle on the top of his knee.

"Agent Gibbs, to make this work…you actually have to talk to me. "

"What did you say to my team?" He asked suddenly, Doctor Crilling frowned.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked, Gibbs glared at him and leaned forward slightly.

"My team what did you say to them?" He asked again. The man seemed taken back by the angry glare the NCIS agent was giving him. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat and forcing a smile.

"I can not expose that information Agent Gibbs…its…"

"Then I am not talking…!" Gibbs interrupted "After her session Ziva was distant, scared even…McGee isn't talking to anyone and DiNozzo is distracted...more the usual !" he shouted. Crilling bit his lip.

"I cant tell you Agent Gibbs." He said again. There was a silence. Gibbs stood abruptly and started for the door. The doctors voice was what stopped him.

"Agent Gibbs if you walk out that door I will deem you unfit to lead your team!" He threatened.

"Your team will get a new leader…or be split up. I can make sure that Agent McGee is sent back to cyber crimes, Agent DiNozzo is on Agent afloat and Officer David is put on the next flight back to Israel…back to Mossad…back to her father…"

Gibbs squeezed the hand that was wrapped around the door handle, hearing the cold metal creak against his tight grip. The smile on the Doctors face made him cringe.

"Don't you dare threaten my team!" Gibbs spat through gritted teeth taking two small steps forward. The Doctors smile disappeared.

"I am sorry Agent Gibbs but it seems to be the only thing that makes you talk to me. Now if you do not talk and complete your session I can and _will_ carry out my plans. Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs clenched his teeth together. But nodded anyway and sat down.

"What was it like growing up in Stillwater?"

"It was nice, small little town. My father owned shop…that's where I learnt to use all sorts of tools. Wrenches to hammers, sandpaper to saws. The only thing I hated was that I was never accepted. Used to get beat up a lot…so I learnt how to fight. Joined the marines…never looked back since"

His answer was short, but i seemed to have please the Doctor.

"How about Shannon and Kelly…"

Crilling watched as the emotions played over the NCIS agents face. Hurt, guilt, anger, sadness, then hurt again. It seemed the mans blue eyes became even bluer with the blurry cover of tears in them. His lip trembled and his jaw clenched. Looking at the doctor, he sniffed and cleared his throat.

"What about them?" He asked. The doctor looked down at the file in his hand.

"How did you feel when they died?" The doctor said. Writing something down on the paper in front of him.

"Do you have a family doctor?"

The Doctor looked up, surprised. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He sighed. Then nodded.

"A wife and two twin boys?" He finely said. Gibbs nodded.

"How would you feel if they were all taken away from you…just like that?" he snapped his fingers. "How would you feel when you live with the quilt of having not protected them?"

He was surprisingly calm in his words, saying them as if he had rehearsed them a thousand times over. Gibbs stared at the speechless doctor.

"You gonna ask about Jenny next huh?" he said. "I will save you the trouble. Jenny and I were lovers once…in Paris. I lost a part of me when she died. Her and Ziva...the best of friends, McGee looked up to her and her and Tony were close…"

The Doctor remained speechless. His eyes wide and mouth open. He did not even glance down to the paper to write some pathetic note. Gibbs rose from his seat and started for the door, glancing over his shoulder as he left.

"I assume that's all you wanted to know doctor…now complete you dam prognosis so my team and I can get on with some real work!"

And with that, he left, leaving the doctor to his thoughts.

As he rushed downstairs he threw his now empty cup of coffee in the bin, not bothering to pay attention of Vance's stare as he made his way to his desk. McGee was silently typing at his computer and Tony was throwing paper balls into his bin, seemingly happy. Ziva, still sat staring out the window across the bullpen. She had not moved since he had made his way upstairs.

He watched his team for a few moments, then looked at Vance, who still stood leaning on the bars of the catwalk, staring down in the bullpen.

It was then that Abby come bouncing into the room, her pigtails flying in all directions as she did. With a large Caf-Pow in her hand and Bert the hippo in the other she can to a sudden halt in the middle of the room. Looking round at the occupants

"Who died?" She asked suddenly, taking in their expressions. Gibbs looked up at the Goth and finely smiled.

"Hey Abs" He greeted, Abby's smile was back as she hopped over to the team leader, hugging him tightly. She then bounced over to McGee hugging him then to DiNozzo. As she reached Ziva, she bent down to bring the Israeli into a tight embrace. What she did next was unexpected.

With the slightest touch Ziva shot from her seat and cowered away, covering her face with both her hands. Abby gasped at her friends reaction and backed away. Gibbs stood from his seat and McGee and DiNozzo looked up with surprised expressions.

Taking her hands away from her face, Ziva looked at the four pairs of eyes that started at her with concern and confusion. She cleared her throat and studied her breathing.

"Excuse me…" She whispered, then hurried towards the bathrooms. The team watched as she retreated but wisely sat down again, knowing better then to follow the Mossad agent.

Silently, Tony fingered the smooth paper that was still folded up in his pocket, a knowing look in his eyes.

* * *

**Well there ya are folks…you are still not entirely sure what Tony has but you will find out in the next chapter. One question…I want a scene between Tony and Ziva but….. You decide if it is Tiva or just a scene among friends????**


	8. Friendship

**Hey guys, sorry this is so late, but i have been busy. I have no idea where to go from here, well i have some ideas but only like, little scenes or something. So if you guys want something included, you can state in your review or PM me. anyway, here it is.**

**Chapter 8**

Ziva sat alone in the bathroom, her back against the cold orange coloured tiles of the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs.

The drip of water hitting the porcelain basin was the only sound present in the otherwise hushed room.

Ziva was never one to cry, even when she was on her own. But the uncontrollable urge that had washed over her on the bullpen had pushed her over the edge.

She stared vacantly at a spot on the floor, her hand rubbing her arm up and down, as if trying to get warmth. Beneath her sleeve she knew were three tiny circular scars, running down her arm in a slight line. A tear managed to escape her eye and she gently slapped herself for letting it fall. Getting to her feet she dragged her self to the mirror and turned the tap on. Gathering water in her shaking hands, she gently spashed her face.

Taking a deep breath before reaching out for the door, she smoothed the creases in her clothes and pulled the door open.

She didn't expect to see her partner waiting outside. His head leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his legs extended out in front of him. Instantly, he was on his feet.

"So Zee-Vah, what happened in you session?" He asked with a smile. Ziva looked back at him and scowled.

"That is none of your business Tony" She shouted over her shoulder

"Well that reaction back there in the bullpen has got me concerned" He voiced as he continued to follow her. Ziva sighed and spun on her heel.

"Why _are_ you so concerned!" She yelled back at him. Tony looked at her seriously before gently gripping her arms. She flinched at his touch and struggled feebly to get free, he ignored her reaction and held tighter.

"There is something bothering you Ziva and I want to know what." He said. Ziva continued to struggle from his grasp, the hint of fear in her eyes making his grip loosen.

Ziva reacted violently, pushing him away from her and bringing her knee hard into his groin. Tony whimpered and doubled over, closing his eyes in pain. Angrily Ziva strode toward the bullpen.

"How many times did he put you in hospital?" He asked suddenly, casing her to turn round, shocked. Tony slowly got to his feet and made his way to the Mossad Assassin, she stood there frozen.

"Who?" she finely asked. Tony could see she was trying to be strong, but in the exhausted way she held herself and the way her eyes looked anywhere but him, he could tell.

"Your father?" he said simply, Ziva growled and turned around but Tony slammed his fist into the wall, preventing her from going any further., he then reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper, handing it to her.

He said nothing as she opened it, her hands shaking slightly.

"Looks like Daddy wasn't so perfect after all…"

Ziva bit her lip to stop it trembling.

"Where did you get this?" She asked quietly, her eyes seemed glued to the photo in-front of her. She didn't even blink.

"It fell on the floor when Crilling dropped the files…picked it up at put it in my pocket" He answered. Ziva still stared down at the photo. Backing up, she pressed herself against the wall and slid down to the floor. Tony, sighed sadly, and sat down next to her, carefully putting an arm round her shoulders.

For the fist time today, she did not flinch or cower away.

For a moment they just sat there. Neither of them needed to speak. Ziva still gazed down at the picture, while Tony glared at anyone that dared disturb them. the clock ticked above them and the chatter seemed to drown in to nothing. As if everyone had stopped talking.

"A few years ago…you asked me when I first found out when my father was not perfect." Ziva finely said. Her voice seeming to boom through the silence that had settled over them.

"When we were stuck in the shipping containers?"

Ziva nodded.

"I was seven… I had heard shouting downstairs… "

_Clutching her teddy bear to her chest, Ziva silently made her way down stairs, her little feet pattering on the smooth oak wooden floors. When she reached the stairs, she quietly creeped down, minding the ones that creaked even under her light weight._

The voice she heard downstairs was unmistakably her father, the other two she couldn't quite put a face to. Stopping a few stairs from the bottom she peered through the gaps in the white banister.

Through the partially obstructed doorway, she glanced at the three occupants that stood in her living room, her father being on of them. The other two had their backs to them, both men. They were talking, but the words they were saying were either too quiet or too mumbled to hear.

For a moment they just conversed, the angrily flailing of arms or raising of voices.

They had obviously said something to anger her father, for with out a second hesitation, he pulled a gun from his belt and shot them both. Their bodies falling to the floor simultaneously.

Ziva gasped as she saw a hole in each one of their foreheads. Their eyes staring up at her with accusing expressions. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn round fearfully.

Ari knelled beside her, a knowing look in his eyes. Taking her in his arms, he rushed upstairs, not even looking back at the bodies that currently lay in his living room.

Tony was silent as Ziva finished his story, and if he hadn't been grinding his teeth angrily together he was sure his mouth would be hanging open in shock. Around them it was hushed, except for the infernal buzzing that always seemed to be present in the silence.

"He only hit me and Ari, he lleft Tali alone…but for some reason….I got worst of it." she explained. Swallowing. "He never came to my dance recitals and after a while…I learned not to confront him about it…I learned that, not all fathers love their children. But I still just wanted to make him proud."

Another silence.

"And I thought my family was screwed up" DiNozzo attempted something of a joke, for the first time today, Ziva smiled. Tony tightened his arm round her shoulders.

"We should probably get back to work…if Gibbs sees us lazing about he will kill us?"

They got up and headed for the bullpen, Tony took his seat and Ziva took hers. She ignored the glances from the others as she sat down and looked back at the picture. She sighed sadly, before putting it through the shredder.

XxX

The rest of the day went rather uneventfully. And with the day drawing to a close, the office had seemed to get quieter every minute.

Abby had already gone home, having given everyone a hug before she left, McGee had gone with her, having finished his paperwork before the others. DiNozzo still had a large pile of folders on his desk and Ziva had only one more to do.

Tony sighed as he worked furiously at his computer, seeming to be in a world of his own as her typed. Ziva watched him and smiled, glancing down at the paper balls that lay scattered round the bullpen, strewn across the desks and laying next to garbage cans. Placing her now finished reports beside her. Stretching she rose from her chair, picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder, starting for the elevator.

Without looking at DiNozzo, Gibbs grabbed his own things and started after her.

"Oh OK you all just leave me alone in a big dark scary building that's fine!" He shouted to the two team-mates, the looking causally over both his shoulders, continued his work.

Gibbs had just managed to slip through the elevator doors before they closed, causing Ziva to step aside. The both stood in silence as they slowly descended to the bottom floor, Gibbs broke the silence.

"What did you talk about in your session with Crilling?" He suddenly asked, Ziva didn't look at him.

"What did _you_ talk about?"

"I asked you first…" He said, avoiding the question, Ziva nodded her head.

"Shannon and Kelly then?" She said, finely turning to look at him, he fell silent, before nodding his head. Ziva looked back at the big red numbers counting down to the ground floor.

"You miss them?" She asked quietly, Gibbs turned and frowned at her question.

"Of coarse."

The Israeli sighed and cleared her throat, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if…things were different?" she said. Looking up at Gibbs with a thoughtful expression. "If Shannon and Kelly were still here" He was silent.

"The reason I ask is because…I have always wondered what it would be like if Ari was still here…if he had not become what he had become. I locked up to him, he was my big brother" she sniffed, her eyes watering.

"My father never mourned his death, nether did he cry at my sisters funeral, I doubt he will even bother to show up on mine."

Gibbs knew that saying something would just make the situation worse, and instead gave her a reassuring smile. The doors opened and they both stepped out. Both making their way towards the doors. The cold air hit their faces as they stepped out into the parking lot. Ziva started towards her car, Gibbs went towards his.

"Gibbs?" Ziva called out to him.

"I am sorry about Shannon and Kelly. If you ever want to talk… " He smiled.

"Goodnight Ziver"

"Goodnight Gibbs"

* * *

**  
****_Ittalics_ were flashbacks by the way :P **

**I know this chapter was kinda Ziva heavy but i didnt have any other scenes in my head and i love Ziva so... meh hope you enjoyed it. Give some things you want to be included in the next chapter......**


	9. Surprises

Sorry this took so long, but for some reason my documents that I upload, do not appear in the documents page…So I am going to try a different approach to uploading my documents, tell me if it becomes confusing, I am having one of those months where computers, TV and other electrical equipment are just trying to screw with me! So if I upload a chapter, and all you see is a blank page, Please PM me… thanks Now on to the story….

**-----**

**Chapter Nine**

**Please leave a review**

**It was still dark when McGee had arrived in the bullpen, not the slightest bit surprised to see he was the only one there. Outside the rain continued to fall from the sky, creating the soothing drumming of water beating on the window. **

**Silently making his way to his desk he shed his wet coat and let it tumble from his shoulders and onto the floor, pulling out his chair and falling backwards into it, he booted his computer and waited for it load.**

**Tapping his finger impatiently on his desk, he sighed, glancing out the window. He hadn't realized how long he had been gazing at the rain outside till the elevator dinged, shocking him from his almost trance like state. **

**Turning his head angrily at whom ever dared disturbed his peace, his expression softened when a woman stepped out, shaking off her wet umbrella and smoothing her black wavy hair. It took him a moment to realise that the woman was actually Ziva. **

**He smiled at her as she made her way towards her desk, placing her bag near her chair, her coat on the hook behind her desk, and her black ninja umbrella to the side of her coat.**

"**Morning Ziva." He said quietly, Ziva turned quickly, her hand going to her SIG. She stopped short of pulling her gun and shooting him.**

"**McGee!" She said surprised. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked, then sat down at her desk. **

"**I was going to ask you the same question." **

**She lifted her hand in a dismissive gesture. **

"**I am always here this early." She answered in a very matter of fact tone, then looked at him and frowned. **

"**Why are you here this early?" McGee shrugged. **

"**Couldn't't sleep" He admitted, Ziva inclined her head sideward's and creased her brow. **

"**Why not?" She asked curiously, getting up from her seat and making her way towards him. McGee debated with himself whether to tell her.**

"**I had a nightmare…about a friend…" **

**She waited for him to continue **

"**Her name was Lilly. Best and only friend really…we were walking home one day when she was hit by a car. Killed instantly." McGee sniffed and fought the tears, Ziva leaned in closer.**

"**I know how you feel McGee…I too have-" Ziva started, but was angrily interrupted by McGee. Abruptly he stood from his chair, anger clearly in his features, Ziva, momentarily surprised jumped back. **

"**No Ziva…you don't know how I feel. You were raised to be a killer, to have no emotions…and that is just what you are. An. Emotionless. Cold. Blooded. Killer!" He paused as a hurtful expression momentarily crossed her face, glazed her eyes and stiffened her shoulders "You will never understand…So stop pretending as if you do!"**

**There was a short pause before Ziva nodded her head. **

"**Right…Sorry I bothered you." She forced a smile, then quickly retreated towards her desk, sitting down, and busying herself with anything she could find. McGee stared at her for a short moment, then sat back down. **

**They had sat in silence for a whole ten minutes till Gibbs had decided to walk into the bullpen, coffee in hand. Greeting them with his usual good mornings, he sat down at his desk. **

**McGee had only just now realized that a few more people had showed in the bullpen. The light from the newly risen sun shining through the large window at the end of the bullpen. **

**Only ten minuets later, Tony entered the bullpen. **

"**Hello everyone, isn't it a wonderful day today" He announced as he sat down at his desk, whipping off his sunglasses and flashing his DiNozzo smile. Looking around he noticed no one had paid attention to his dramatic entrance. He frowned. **

**Looking across the bullpen at his Mossad Partner Ziva David he noticed that she was busily doodling something on a piece of scrap paper. Grinding her teeth together he noticed that she kept looking up at McGee, the quickly looking away from him when he looked up. **

**Gibbs busied himself with something on his computer, tapping annoyingly on his polystyrene cup. **

**McGee was furiously punching the keys on his keyboard, every now and then looking up and glaring at anyone who would disturb the peace that had settled over the bullpen, he even directed a few glares towards Ziva. He noticed that there were dark bags under his eyes. **

"**So Probie rough night?" Tony asked with a cheeky smile, McGee glared at him then continued his work. Tony frowned and got up from his seat leaning on McGee's desk. **

"**So McLoser. Finely lose you virginity last night? cause the bags under you eyes said you were up all night " DiNozzo grinned. McGee ignored him. **

"**Come on McGeek do tell…I want all the Mcdetails, Mcfatso" **

**McGee shot from his chair and faced Tony, his hands clenched into fists by his side. **

"**You know what Tony…I'm not fat…ok, and you're no athlete yourself , so why don't you just shut up, sit-down and do your work for a change!" He screamed, Tony stared opened mouthed at his friend, sinking back towards his desk. He looked at Gibbs, who also scared at his from his own desk, then stormed off towards the elevator. **

**Gibbs and Tony stared after him. **

**XxX**

**It was at least an hour before McGee walked back into the bullpen, his eyes finding his shoes more interesting then anything else in the bullpen. Gibbs and Tony glanced at him as he stopped nervously by Ziva's desk.**

"**Hey guys…I am sorry about earlier, it was selfish for me to snap at you like that." McGee said quietly, looking down at his feet and shifting uncomfortably. He received silent apologies from both Gibbs and Tony.**

**Looking down he noticed that Ziva hadn't even looked up, with her legs comfortably propped up on her desk, a book lay open in her lap, her head averted down and her eyes following the pattern of the words. McGee bent down and swallowed hard before speaking.**

"**Ziva?" he questioned, hesitantly she looked up from her book, gazing at him suspiciously. "About what I said, earlier. I am so sorry. I know you have feelings, I was wrong to say that you didn't't...forgive me?" **

**Ziva smiled slightly and nodded, then with out a word, glanced back down at her book. **

**It wasn't until the loud bang of fists being slammed down on the table that she jumped. Her book falling from her lap and onto the floor. Angrily she looked up, her mouth falling open. **

"**Papa…" **

**------**

**Hey guys. I know there might be a few mistakes in here but i couldn't find any??? Tell me if you do! Thanks. oh and you love the cliffy hehehe. **

**Next update will be sooner. Promise (if it works)**


	10. Fathers

Please leave a review

Ziva stared in shock as her father loomed over her, a displeased expression on his face. Shooting from her chair she stood to greet him, confusion still evident on her face.

Standing tall she allowed her father to inspect her, swallowing hard as he took a step forward, closing the gap between them.

"Ziva." he greeted, taking her face in his hands and placing an emotionless kiss on her forehead. For a moment they just stood there, Ziva standing stiffly in front of her father as he continued to inspect her, her eyes cast down to the floor, not daring to look up at him. Making a noise that sounded like he was pleased, he stepped back.

"Look at me." He ordered, Ziva obeyed, lifting her head.

"What are you doing here?" she dared to asked, still not looking at him directly in the eye. Her father opened his mouth to say something when a whiny voice interrupted him.

"I phoned him." Ziva looked towards the stairs, frowning angrily as Doctor Crilling hopped towards them, pushing his glasses up his nose he stopped beside her father, she would have found their size differences amusing if it had not been for the lump she felt in her throat.

"You phoned him!?" she asked Crilling, her eyebrows raising high and her lips thinning. Doctor Crilling nodded, glancing between father and daughter. Clearing his throat.

"I phoned him after your session with me, he agreed to accompany you at the remainder of your session, I expect you both upstairs so we can sort out your issues…" Doctor Crilling said, the with a final glare at Director David, the turned on his heel and made his way upstairs.

Eli watched the retreating form of the physiatrist, then, angrily turned to his daughter she looked at him fearfully.

"Exactly what issues do we have?" he asked, warning in his voice. He took a menacing step forward, Ziva took on back, nearly falling on her desk.

She tried to speak, but her words come put as incoherent mumbling. He stepped forwards again, the vein in the side of his head seeming to grow.

Gibbs watched the scene unfold before him, debating with his self whether or not he should intervene.

"What issues!" He screamed, finely Ziva eyes glanced at Gibbs, pleading for his help. When he saw Eli raise his hand, he stepped in front of Ziva.

"It might be best if the two of you join Doctor Crilling in the meetings room, the sooner this is over, the sooner you can get back to the work I am sure you have to be doing" He said calmly.

The bulging vain in the Mossad Directors head seemed to disappear, and he nodded at Gibbs, looking over the marines shoulder at his daughter.

"Lets go, I don't want to be here any longer then I have to!" he said angrily then stepping round Gibbs, her tightly clasped a hand round Ziva's bicep and pulled her toward the stairs.

Gibbs watched them as they went.

XxX

Doctor Crilling sat quietly and observed the two people that sat opposite, their bodies tense and facing away from each other.

Eli sat straight with his hands clasped in front of him. His eyes unwavering as glared at the doctor through cold brown eyes. How white suit contrasted against the jet black chair he sat in, making him stand out.

Ziva didn't sit as straight as her father, and although her back was turned slightly away from him, Crilling could see her eyes searching the room, looking at him then quickly looking away.

"Is there anything that the both of you would like to discuss?" Crilling asked after a moments silence. They said noting.

"Do you have anything to say to your father Miss David?"

Ziva opened her mouth to say something, but one look at her father made her shut her mouth. Doctor Crilling noticed this and frowned.

"Talk and you get out of here. Don't talk you are going to be here a long time." he said, his eyes narrowing.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva bit her lip. Still facing away from her father she spoke.

"You were never there for me." she said quietly, glancing out the window at the far end of the room. The Director shrugged his shoulders.

"I have always been busy and I always will. Besides, every child should learn how to make it on their own in the world!" he explained. Ziva glanced angrily in his direction.

"Don't give me that, you were always there for Tali, for Ari…but never for me…Why!" she shouted, her fathers head snapped to look at her, anger clear in his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to your father like that!" he warned. Ziva sighed

"But it's the only way you seem to hear what I am saying… what did I do that made you hate me so much?" she asked, her voice breaking. Her father looked at her, but said nothing.

"I always seemed to do something wrong, something to make you angry…I am sorry I wasn't perfect…but I am still your daughter, and you never treated me like it..."

"Ziva…"

"I'm talking, Everything I did was for you. When I could have been out with my friends, I stayed in and learned a new language…I trained until my bones cracked, but still I was always a dam disappointment to you!"

She fell silent, visibly shaking with anger and fear. Her father stared up at her, no emotion crossing his face. Finley, he sighed and stood up, forcing Ziva to look at him.

"That must have been the first time you have actually stood up to me Ziva…and you were never a disappointment to me…but you are still, just an officer of Mossad…nothing more."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead then, with no more words spoken he started for the door. Ziva watched him go, her mouth slightly agape. when the door was closed, she turned to the doctor.

"Now that was a good start--" the doctor started, but two small but strong hands grabbed his fistfuls of his shirt and slammed him hard against the table.

"If you ever call my father again I will personally put a bullet through you skull, do you understand me!" she screamed at him, the doctor nodded fearfully, lost for words. pushing away from him she went for the door, slamming it behind her.

XxX

When she was out of the meetings room, she could see her father and Leon conversing quietly through the open doors of his office. Each with a cup of tea in front of him. She was so concentrated on the two Directors that she almost fell down the stars.

Regaining her composure, she descended the stairs and flopped down into her chair, folding her arms across her chest like a moody teen. She was getting sick and tired of her past coming and biting her on the ass, and she was pretty sure that the others felt the same way.

Sighing she looked round the Bullpen, and for the first time in all the time Doctor Crilling had been here, she smiled. Gibbs was drinking another cup of coffee, and from the pile of white polystyrene cups in his bin, it was probably his forth or fifth.

McGee sat quietly at his desk, the tapping of his keyboard being the only noise interrupting the silence. With his earphones hanging out phones ears he uncommonly moved his lips to the songs words.

Ziva then looked across at Tony, who was now enjoying a large burger and fries with a large can of soda, his desk bombarded with fast food wrappers, stray lettuce and piles of paper with greasy fingerprints. It was only then she noticed a sandwich wrapped up next to her computer, with a large Berry madness sitting beside it. She smiled and unwrapped her lunch, the Smell of steak and cheese greeting her nostrils.

She looked up at DiNozzo again , who smirked at her.

Biting down into her sandwich, she finely breathed a sigh of relief.

The past was past was past for a reason.

----------------------------------------------------------

There ya are guys finished and done…hope you liked it…


End file.
